Joining Forces
by thislife23
Summary: The Winchester brothers and the Charmed Sons are forced together in a battle of epic proportions. With a myserious prophecy, unexpected love and a crazy family, the road to victory is never smooth. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

A/N

Hey guys! I just revised this chapter and corrected a few things. I still haven't got a beta but I may get one or I may not, still haven't made up my mind. Anyway I hope you like this story and where it is headed, hopefully I will have it all finished by June. Happy reading

Copyright: I own nothing…so everyone settle down!

Sam lay on his bed, listening to the rain pound against the roof. He knew that sleep would be elusive tonight. The snores coming from the next room meant that Dean was sleeping for the first time in days, something that had been near impossible for the both of them. Castiel had been dead for almost a month and since then the Leviathans had been wreaking havoc.

The constant fighting had taken its toll, Sam was pretty sure that he had more injuries in the last four weeks than he had in his entire life, muscles he didn't know existed were aching and he had so many cuts and opened wounds that even taking a shower had become painful. Dean and Bobby weren't that much better, Bobby in particular. The Leviathans were pretty much unstoppable and if they didn't get help soon, the entire world would soon start to suffer.

_San Francisco _

This must have been the first time in ages that Wyatt was actually at the club when it closed. P3, the club his Mom opened with the help of her sisters was still one of the most popular clubs in San Francisco, and thanks to the revenue, Wyatt and Chris were able to expand. After opening a club in Los Angeles, the brothers had been flat out. Both had got Business degrees for the purpose of expanding and improving their family businesses. While he handled the club end, Chris was all over the restaurant side.

Wyatt enjoyed being at P3 when no one was around, he dismissed the staff a while ago while he balanced out the till and finished other bits and pieces. He was in his own little world when he felt a shift in the air. His muscles tensed, eyes scanned the club before him.

To his left a demon appeared and just as Wyatt put his hand up to blow him to pieces, more shifted and blinked into the club. In the seconds that Wyatt counted, there had to be at least 15 demons surrounding him.

"Shit." He muttered under his breath.

He knew he could take them on, but demons never openly attacked them like this anymore and he was curious as to why they had just signed their death warrant.

Wyatt's eyes scanned the demons; some were in human form, while others stayed in their demonic form, Wyatt knew he was more powerful than any of them but he had his shield up just in case.

"So you are the great Twice –Blessed," a demon to his right said. He had a sneer on his face, like Wyatt wasn't worthy of the title.

"You do realise that I will kill each and every one of you," Wyatt said, keeping his tone mild, hoping it didn't portray the tension that flowed through his body.

A big demon to his right, who was in human from and wearing all black, regarded Wyatt closely and more wearily than the others, despite numbers being in their favour.

"So what's the occasion of this little visit," Wyatt started to walk out from behind the bar. The demons stilled, anticipating what he would do next.

'_Chris?' _I said telepathically. Since we were little Chris and I had always been able to communicate telepathically. It was a closely guarded secret that not even the Elders knew. It was in moments like this that it came in handy.

'_Yo Bro, you lucky I hadn't closed you off yet cause I'm about to hit the hay_,' Chris replied.

'_Well I have 15 or so unwanted guests at the club, and I could kind of use your help,' _I casually replied back.

Not a second later I felt Chris's presence next to me. I already had my shield up and it was a good thing Chris had his up because as soon as he appeared every demon yelled and launched fireballs at us, which was easily deflected.

"STOP!" yelled the big demon Wyatt had seen studying him earlier.

'_We don't start attacking till we get answers,' _Wyatt ordered Chris.

"Markos we should never have come here," a skinny little green thing said to the big demon that had clearly identified himself as leader.

Markos ignored the comment and looked squarely at Chris and me.

"We are here to give you are warning, the Old Ones have returned and they are getting more powerful by the minute." Markos said to us.

"Um, two questions; who are the Old Ones and why are you giving us a warning?'" Chris was as confused as I was and the demons were losing their patience.

"Because, as much as it...pains me to say this," He looked like he just swallowed something nasty, "you two may have the only chance at stopping them."

"But if they are so powerful, how come we haven't heard about them before now?" I asked, what the hell was going on in the Underworld, I thought to myself.

"Because they didn't want you to know about them," Markos said.

"This doesn't make any sense, why wouldn't the Elders notify us if they are as big a threat as you are claiming?" While Chris questioned Markos, I looked around the room and noticed the other demons start to get antsy.

Markos was starting to get just as irritated.

"Look either you kill them or they kill every worthless human on this earth, it's that simple."Markos looked at us one last time and blinked out, the other demons followed.

Chris and I looked at each other.

"What the hell just happened?" Chris exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Copyright- Only in my wildest dreams would I own all four of these boys...unfortunately real life is lame and I don't own any of this!

Dean, Sam and Bobby sat around the kitchen, trying to figure out what their next move would be.

"Well, one good thing that came out of the last few days is that we know that magic can slow them down," Bobby said.

"Well let's just add 'finding a witch' to our list," Dean snapped.

"Hey son, I'm just starting off with the positives, because the negatives are sure as hell gonna be a long list." Bobby looked straight at Dean who nodded back, his non-verbal way of an apology.

"So cleaning products, knocking off their heads and a little hocus pocus does the trick," Dean looked like he just wanted all this to end. We seemed to be getting nowhere with the leviathans and people were dying.

"Sam you were checking the news before, what is happening out there?" Bobby asked me.

I looked back to computer screen in front of me and at the amount of suspicious deaths and events I had been alerted to. I was about to start telling them the long list when a woman appeared behind Bobby.

Movement in the room happened so quickly. Dean and I were facing Bobby so we saw the woman first. Dean grabbed one of the guns of the table while I took my knife out of my boot. Bobby jumped out of his chair, grabbed a gun and stood next to me in one swift movement.

"Who are you?" demanded Dean, his gun not wavering.

The woman would have been in her mid-forties and didn't look the least bit concerned with two guns and a knife pointed at her.

"Lower your weapons, they will not work on me," she said calmly. No one moved.

"I said who are you?" Dean practically growled this time.

"I am Alice, an old friend of Castiel's," When she said his name, a brief look of emotion showed in her face.

"Castiel is dead," I said to her.

"I know, but he was fond of you Winchesters so I have come to give you information that will help you," she walked towards the kitchen table and took a seat.

The three of us still had our weapons pointed at her.

"Put your weapons down and take a seat; I am trying to help you. Take it or leave it,"

I looked at Dean and Bobby to see if they thought she was sincere. Bobby lowered his gun first and made his move to sit opposite her at the table. I followed suit and Dean reluctantly put down his weapon and we both sat on either side of Bobby.

"So spill," Bobby demanded. I focused my gaze on Alice and took in her appearance; she was in an all-white two piece business suit with her blond hair pulled back in a tight bun. She didn't look like she wielded a lot of power, but looks can obviously be deceiving.

"The Leviathans are destroying everything, and you alone are not enough to stop them," She said this so matter-a-fact that I was a bit insulted.

"Bottom line is that you are only mortals and guns, salt and knives are useless in this case," Alice continued.

"So I'm guessing that out of everyone in the universe, you have the solution on how to beat them," sarcasm dripped from Dean's voice.

Alice gave a look to Dean, "I'm trying to help you and this world," she said.

"We wouldn't need help if you lot hadn't brought your war to us," Dean looked like he wanted to pick up his gun and use her for target practise.

"I have kept my noise out of everything that has happened on earth, but I found out some information that will swing this battle in your favour," I started to believe that she might actually have the answer.

"You have already discovered that the Leviathans a harmed by magic, something that they did not want known to you. However you have only access to mediocre witches, ones that can do parlour tricks and so forth," I found myself learning forward as she continued.

"But there is magic out there that even the Leviathans are wary of and do not want to come face to face with until their numbers grow," Alice looked at us all, happy that she now had our attention.

"Have you ever heard of the Charmed Ones?" She asked us.

I glanced sideways to Bobby and Dean but they had no idea who these Charmed Ones were either.

"They are three sisters and legend tells us that they are the most powerful witches in history," she informed us.

"If they are the most powerful witches in history, how come we have never heard of them before?" Bobby pointed out.

"Because there are two distinct supernatural worlds; there is this one, where demons have to possess vessels and hunters destroy them, and then there is the world where demons have taken a vessel and over time their demonic nature has changed the appearances of the human." Alice took a breath and continued.

"In a way the human body and demonic spirit has merged. The demon has spent such a long time in the same vessel that the physicality of the body changed demonic. And while these demons don't have hunters, they do have other magical beings after them, namely the good witches." Alice looked at us, trying to determine whether we were taking all this in or not.

"So let me get this straight, there are the demons that we kill and then there is a completely different type of demons that these Charmed Ones fight?" I said, trying to get my head around it all.

"Yes exactly. These demons also have very different powers." Alice was looking at me as she explained this.

"Why haven't we ever encountered them before?" Dean asked.

"Because these demons gain power by consuming a magical beings life force and power, and since hunters don't have powers, you are of no interest to them." Alice said. I could tell she was getting annoyed at our interruptions.

"So these demons are still the same as the ones from hell, but they don't interact with each other or impose on each other's territory. Now getting back to the Charmed Ones," Alice hadn't moved a muscle since she sat down but I just wanted to stand up and pace the kitchen while I tried to process all this new information.

"The Charmed Ones are three sisters each with magical powers, demons have hunted them and feared them, but for the last 23 years a truce of sorts has been put into place in their world."

"Peace with demons?" Dean scoffed, "how is that possible?"

"First I must tell you that just as there is a different type of demon in their world, there is also a different type of angel," Alice stared to explain but Dean cut her off.

"You gotta be kidding me," Alice shot him a sharp look but continued.

"The angels, known as Whitelighters, are humans that have become angels. God appointed them to watch over and instruct magical beings, since they can and know how to interact with humanity."

"So a Whitelighter was sent to watch over and look after the sisters and he and one of the sisters fell in love,"

I heard Dean try to muffle a laugh.

"Okay lady, this is starting to sound a little bit too fairytaleish even for me," Bobby rubbed his temples.

"The Whitelighter and witch fell in love and to make a very long story short they had children," Alice just decided to ignore us and continue with her story, even though we were looking at her in disbelief.

"The sons of the Charmed One and the Whitelighter are the ones that the Leviathans are wary of," Alice continued.

"The brothers, Wyatt and Chris are feared in the magical world because of the magic they have. Some would say that they hold too much power," by the tone and look of Alice's face, she was one who thought they were too powerful.

"So, you want us to just knock and their door and say, 'Hey we need you to kill some demons, can you cast a spell or wave your wand for us," Dean said.

"How can we even trust them," I asked Alice. She looked at me.

''They are inherently good and strive for a normal world without demons, so they will help if asked nicely," she added with a look at Dean.

"So how do we find them?" Bobby asked.

"Tomorrow midday they will be here, any other questions you have; they will be better equipped to answer." Alice stood up and moved away from the table.

"Wait, you're not even going to tell us anything to prepare for them. A weakness or something in case they turn crazy," I asked as I stood up and followed her to the living room.

Dean and Bobby were on my heels. How can she just come in here and tell us that there were witches out there that were a match for the Leviathans and not tell us how to beat them if they go all rogue.

Alice had her back to us and breathed deeply before she turned to face us.

"They have very few weaknesses, there greatest however is their love of family, something I'm sure you all share," Alice looked at us intently.

"The Charmed Sons are the only way to beat the Leviathans. Work together and trust each other," with that final piece of advice, Alice disappeared as quickly as she had arrived.

"Well, that was a new development," Bobby commented.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Chris loved being in the kitchen while his mother cooked. The smells always reminded him of his childhood and the big family dinners they would have. Tonight was one of those occasions, except the topic of conversation was not going to be pleasant.

After the demon 'meeting' at P3, Wyatt and Chris called an emergency meeting with their mom, dad, aunts and uncles to discuss what the hell had happened. It had been a long day of discovering everything that they could about the Old Ones, also known as the Leviathans and Sam and Dean Winchester. By the afternoon and struggling with little to no sleep, Wyatt and I crashed in their old rooms at the manor, while Leo researched at Magic school and Paige went to talk to the Elders.

When I made my way to the kitchen, mom was hovering over the stove.

"Hey," I said as I took a seat at the counter.

Piper Halliwell turned around, "Did you have a good sleep honey?"

"Yeah, is Wyatt up?"

"Yeah, he's with Paige talking to the Elders," mom started to load food onto a plate for me. It was spaghetti and it smelled amazing.

"Seriously why did I choose to look over the place in LA while Wyatt gets to stay here," I complained as I dug into my plate. Nothing tasted better than my mom's tomato and garlic sauce.

I was almost finished devouring my food when Wyatt and Aunt Paige orbed into the kitchen.

"Hey, where is my plate?" Wyatt looked at mom.

Mom raised an eyebrow at him.

"Mom, can you please get me some food," Wyatt aid with a cheeky grin on his face.

While mom got Wy a plate, him and Aunt Paige filled us in.

"Basically it's what we know, different types of demons, leviathans, hunters and so on," Aunt Paige stood against the kitchen sink.

'They did give a location for Chris and I to orb to tomorrow so we can meet the hunters though," Wyatt managed to say between mouthfuls.

"What?" Piper said, concern lacing her voice. Mom still hated us having to fight demons, even though our powers were unmatched.

''Mom, we will have our shield up," I assured her. I was wary of meeting these hunters; people that would choose to fight demons with no magic and still manage to stay alive must be dangerous.

I heard the front door open and female voices begun to float through the manor as the girls made their way to the kitchen. My younger sister Mel and cousin Prue were the oldest girls in the family and a headache for Wyatt and I. Luckily Mel grew out of the "wild child" phase but Prue was still in the thick of it, and the fact that they just turned 21 didn't help.

"Hey guys," Mel smiled and walked towards mom to plant a kiss on her cheek. Mel was a Halliwell witch all over; she had the classic cheekbones, long brown hair and killer powers. As much as Wyatt and I try and protect her, we had to admit she has some pretty crazy abilities of her own.

"So what is this emergency family meeting about?" Prue asked as she helped herself to some pasta.

"Before you start eating everyone pick up some plates and lets all go to the dining room, the others should be here soon," mom ordered everyone.

By the time we got all the food and cutlery to the dining room, Uncle Coop, Aunt Phoebe, and their girls Penny and Pippa arrived. Uncle Henry got caught up at work and the twins Kat and Tamora couldn't get away from their charges, so all we were waiting for was Henry and Dad.

Aunt Phoebe was commenting about another piercing in Prue's ear and Mel and Penny were laughing at them when Wyatt started to telepathically talk to me.

He was at the opposite end of the table, in between Penny and Coop.

"_Chris I don't want any of the younger ones getting involved in this_," Wyatt said, concentrating on his food so no one would suspect we were talking.

"_I agree, but you know what Mel and Prue are like, especially now that Kat and Tam are all caught up in the whitelighter stuff. They feel like they need to prove something_," I replied.

Before Wyatt could think something back, Henry arrived. Henry was the only other male in the family besides Wyatt and I with the only difference was that he was adopted. His birth mother was killed by a darklighter and Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry chose to adopt him. Everyone was unsure whether he was magical or not so the Elders decided to do something they had never done before, they gave a person powers. Henry had the power of invisibility, a power no other Halliwell had ever had.

He came and sat in the spare seat next to me.

''Hey man, what's been going on?" Henry whispered to me.

"Big demonic activities, I'll fill you in when dad gets here," I whispered back.

Wyatt and I didn't get to continue our conservation since Dad walked into the dining room looking worried.

"Leo?" My mom got up from her chair and walked towards him. Dad looked at her with concern but didn't meet the stares of anyone else in the room, in particular Wyatt and me.

I frowned and shot a glance to Wyatt. He looked as worried as me.

"Let's go to the living room." Dad instructed everyone.

There wasn't much chatter as everyone tried to find space in the sun lit room.

Wyatt came and stood next to me in the door way as everyone waited for dad to start.

First he filled everyone in who didn't know about anything that had happened in the last 24 hours. The room erupted with noise, everyone asking questions about who these hunters were and had we faced a Leviathan yet.

"_Wyatt, we need to find those demons from last night and question them more_," I was worried that we were too unprepared for this.

"_I know" _Wyatt telepathically said back to me, his gaze fixed on our family.

Dad quieted everyone down and began to tell us what he found out at Magic school.

"I was searching through all these old books and after hours I finally found something on the Old Ones. Now there was only one bit of information in reference to them and that was a prophecy." He looked and Wyatt and me as he continued.

"The prophecy is apparently one of the earliest one ever made, its read:

_Brothers of blood will unite. The power of magic and the power of heart will join to defeat the evil that came through the body of an angel. But only the tender hearted one will land the final blow to the Old Ones. The one who sees light will destroy the one who brings darkness."_

The room was so silent that a pin could have dropped and everyone would have heard it. A million thoughts were running through my head, did the brothers of blood mean Wyatt and me or did it mean the hunters and more importantly who was the tender hearted one?

"So I'm guessing that the brothers of blood must mean Wy and Chris right?" Prue said, a look of uncertainty covering her features.

"Or it could mean that Wyatt and Chris unite with other brothers of blood." Paige pointed out.

Mom and Dad looked concerned and for the first time ever they looked old. After sharing a look with Phoebe, Mom got up from her chair.

"I thought the peace would last longer," despair laced mom's voice. Dad moved to wrap his arms around her. I looked at my aunts and knew that they were thinking the same thoughts as my mom.

''Piper, honey we tried everything but we always knew that peace would only be temporary. We are so lucky that they got to be children for as long as they did," Phoebe said soothingly.

"Mom, Chris and I are more than ready for this," Wyatt pointed out.

"So what is the plan?" Mel asked. I gave Wyatt a look and he nodded for me to start.

"Wyatt and I are going to talk to the hunters and take the lead on all of this. We don't want any of you getting involved unless we ask," I said to our younger cousins and sister, making a point to look at Mel and Prue.

"What!" Prue exclaimed

"We have powers, we know how to fight. Why are you blocking us on this?" Mel said angrily. She was already out of her chair and looking to our parents for agreement.

"Mom, Dad?" Mel looked at them, sounding not as confident or outraged as she had been a moment ago.

"We agree with the boys. Let them handle this first since we have no idea what we are up against," Dad said.

"This is unfair," Mel gave Wyatt and I death stares. I could understand her frustration but we had no idea what these demons are capable of.

Penny and Pippa had been quiet throughout this whole thing. As the youngest in the family and with no defensive powers yet, they would now be fiercely protected.

"We should look up protective spells to put on everyone's houses," Wyatt suggested, he gave a pointed look to Prue and Mel. The both huffed and mumbled under their breaths as they went up to the attic to look for the correct spells and charms.

"Alright Wyatt and I will talk to the hunters and see what info we can get from them," I said. Everyone agreed and started to disperse from the house. When there were only our parents and us left I turned to look at my mom.

"Hey we'll be fine, I mean he is the Twice blessed for crying out loud," I joked to her.

"Just promise me you will both be safe and won't do anything stupid or reckless," mom looked at us sternly but I could tell how worried she was.

"Mom everyone will make it out alive," Wyatt promised as he hugged her. I shared a look with dad, communicating so many emotions that I couldn't say. Even though we tried to downplay the situation we all knew that that this threat was serious and me and Wyatt would be front and centre in the battle.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"This doesn't feel right," I said as I paced in front of the window in Bobby's living room and thought of all the possible scenarios that could happen when the 'good' witches arrive.

"Dean, let's just give it a shot. The angel said that this was our only way to defeat Dick and the rest of his Leviathans," Sam reasoned back at me.

"Pfft the angel said," I mumbled under my breath. I looked out the window and wondered how these brothers were going to arrive, broomstick maybe.

I was lost in my own little world when I heard the sound of softly chiming bells behind me. I instantly tightened my hand on my gun and turned around.

I saw two guys, around Sam's age or maybe a little younger standing in the centre of Bobby's living room. They looked normal with ordinary jeans, t-shirt and jacket, and both standing over 6 foot. 'Damn tall people,' I thought to myself.

"Are you Dean and Sam Winchester?' The blonde one asked. I could tell straight away he was the oldest.

"I'm Sam, that's Dean and this is Bobby," Sam pointed us out and the two witches nodded in our direction.

"I'm Wyatt and this is my brother Chris," The one identified as Chris seemed to be surveying Bobby's house.

There was a heartbeat of silence as all of us in the room weighted each other up. I was sceptical of the powers these two supposedly possessed.

"You two don't look like any witches I've ever seen," Bobby looked them up and down.

Both of them managed a smile and relaxed a bit.

"Our sister and cousin look and act more the part," the younger brother replied, a smirk appearing on his lips.

"So we're guessing that you met Alice?' Sam started the questioning. I still hadn't moved from my position near the window.

Confusion crossed their faces, "No, we were told by demons." By our shocked expression the older one Wyatt thought he should explain.

"This is gonna take a while," Bobby walked to his desk and took a seat. Since the room was an office/ living room there was no shortage of chairs. Sam took a seat on a stool and the Halliwell boys sat down on the armchairs. I chose to stay by the window.

Wyatt told us how the demons made an appearance and told them about the Leviathans and since then the family have been gathering as much information about the demons in the last day or two.

"So you knew nothing?' I finally opened my mouth to speak. I couldn't believe that they were apparently sitting on all this power and no thought to ask them before it go to this.

"Our worlds are separate, but we were told that the only thing that could possibly cause for us to cross over is for great evil to threaten the world," Chris replied back to me.

As I was studying them, I noticed that they never looked or felt threatened. It was like we posed no great danger to them. That sort of pissed me off.

"So do you have a plan or anything," I may have sounded like a dick, but I was getting to the end of my rope.

"Look, the best thing is for us to work together. You all know what these demons are like, we don't." Chris replied.

"So what powers do you boys have?" Bobby asked. It was the question that three of us wanted to know. Sam made eye contact with me and I saw that there was a little bit of hope and excitement in them.

The two brothers glanced at each other, and I tried to decipher the look but they guarded their expressions well.

"Well I can't boast to having as many powers as him but the list is…long," Chris looked a little uncomfortable.

I walked away from the window and started to pace, 'how powerful were these guys,' I thought to myself.

"Well we have time so you might as well start," Bobby told them.

"Basically we can pretty much move any object, make it disappear and reappear, send shock waves, blow things up and other little things," Wyatt said getting up from his seat and strolling to the archway leading into the kitchen.

"Plus we can do all the other witchy things like potions and spells and obviously our whitelighter powers as well," Chris added in.

"And there are others like you," Sam said in disbelief. I was in the same boat, we could have used these years ago.

"Not exactly like us, but similar," Chris said.

"Why do you mean similar?" I frowned. I moved away from the window stood near Bobby's desk.

I saw Chris look to Wyatt to explain but he just shrugged and grinned, Chris signed before he started.

"So when Wyatt was born, our dad was a whitelighter, wait you know what a whitelighter is right?" When we nodded he carried on, "and when I was born, our dad was an elder, sort of like a senior whitelighter with a lot power."

"By the time our sister was born, Mel our dad was officially a human, having been stripped of his whitelighter powers because he went a little crazy there,"

"You father became human, just like that?" Sam asked skeptically

"Yep, but because he has been around for so long he has a lot of knowledge and he now teaches at Magic School," Chris continued.

That did it for me, "There is a magic school? You have to be shitting me?" I finally piped in.

Wyatt grinned at me, "Wait till you hear about the rest of our family."

"So can I can I continue?" This Chris guy was getting testy.

"So mom's sister Phoebe married cupid," I held back a laugh and I saw Bobby and Sam wanting to interrupt but the glare from Chris told us otherwise.

"Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coop had three daughters and my other aunt, Paige and her husband who is a human had three kids as well"

"Basically we all have powers, but Wyatt and I have the most because our mother is the oldest Charmed One as well as the fact that we have been the only males ever born to the Halliwell line." Chris finally finished, but I got the impression there was more to the family but there just wasn't enough time to go into it.

"So will your family be helping us in this?" Bobby asked, I could tell his brain was processing all of this.

Wyatt finally answered this time, "My mom and aunts will if they can, but the cousins will stay out of it unless we ask. We don't want to risk our family," Wyatt's tone left no room for argument on the matter.

"Well, Brother I think we may have just been dragged into this," A voice said and two girls appeared from around the corner.

A/N

I am SO sorry I took so long to update! Uni has been a pain and I didn't realise how much I took on this semester. I still have a couple of weeks to go before winter holidays but I'm going to try and update every two weeks at the latest.

I kinda of know where this story is going but I'm still feeling it out, but I promise I will continue!

Thank you soooooooooo much for the reviews and the story/author alerts, means so much!

To Crystalzap – This story won't be slash but I do have a romance in mind ;)

To Chris Lover- I'm planning on the other Halliwell's having involvement but mainly it will be about Wyatt and Chris


End file.
